Kia Sportage
Kia Sportage The Kia Sportage Is a Compact SUV Manufactured By South Korean Car manufacturer Kia Motors, The Kia Sportage's Brother is The Hyundai Tucson, and On China The 4th Generation Sportage is also called the Kia KX5 1st Generation (1993-2004) The first-generation Kia Sportage was developed with a Mazda Bongo engineering base platform. It shares many mechanical components such as the engine, transmissions (early versions), and differentials with the Mazda line of vehicles. This was during Kia's alliance with Ford and Mazda, which involved Ford/Mazda providing technology and Kia providing inexpensive manufacturing facilities for Ford. Kia offered three Mazda-sourced engines in the Sportage, beginning with the 2.0-liter FE DOHC inline-four gasoline unit producing 95 kW (128 hp) and the 2.0-liter RF inline-four diesel rated at 61 kW (82 hp). Diesel-engined models were mostly restricted to European markets, as was the more basic single overhead camshaft (SOHC) version of the 2.0-liter FE gasoline inline-four. Delivering 87 kW (117 hp), this gasoline engine was available from 2000 onwards. In North America, the 2.0-liter FE DOHC engine produced 130 hp (97 kW) and had optional four-wheel drive. The 1997 model year Kia Sportage was the world's first production vehicle to be equipped with a knee airbag Speculation (Summary) Horsepower: 128 Engine: 2.0-liter FE DOHC inline-four gasoline Wheelbase: 2,650 mm (104.3 in) Body Style: 5-door Compact SUV Layouts: Front Engine RWD, and Front Engine FWD Transmissions: 4-speed automatic, and 5-speed manual Chassis(Alternate Name): NB-7 2nd Generation Kia Sportage (2005-2010) After a two-year hiatus, the model-year 2005 Sportage returned, sharing its Elantra-based platform with the 2005 Hyundai Tucson. The Sportage also had a 2.0 L straight-4 Diesel engine available in the United Kingdom. Pricing starts at just over US$16,000. Critics and fans of the original, pre-Hyundai Sportage complain that it is considerably larger than the original Sportage and has none of the earlier off-road capability, the two keys for its success. However, buyers of the second-generation model are likely to favor the available 173 hp (129 kW) V6, with 178 lb·ft of torque (241 N·m). Overall fit/finish and quality is noticeably improved over the first-generation model. Facelift model of the second generation was introduced in May 2008. Since 2007, it is manufactured at the Žilina Plant in Slovakia. A second facelift was introduced in the UK in early 2009 only a few months after its first facelift. The second-generation Kia Sportage earned a top rating of five stars in crash tests by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration. However, the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) judged it merely acceptable for frontal and side-impact crash, performance, and poor strength of its roof in a rollover. Speculation (Summary) Horsepower: 173 Engine: 2.0 L CRDI I4-T diesel Wheelbase: 103.5 in (2,629 mm) Body Style: 5-door Compact SUV Layouts: Front Wheel Drive, 4WD Transmissions: 4-speed automatic, 5-speed manual, and 6-speed manual Chassis(Alternate Name): JE/KM Sales 3rd Generation Kia Sportage (2010-2015) The SL series Kia Sportage was released in April 2010 to Asian and European markets, followed by the North and Central American markets in August 2010 for model year 2011. Australian models were released in October 2010. It currently uses a 2.0-liter Hyundai R diesel engine with 184 hp (137 kW). Also, a 2.0-liter Theta T-GDI gasoline engine was available. The third generation receives a mid-generational refresh for the 2014 model year, with new headlamps, fog lamps, etc. The Sportage won the 2011 Car of the Year (originally "Auto roku 2011 na Slovensku") in Slovakia and "Truck of the Year" nomination of International Car of the Year. The Kia Sportage was top of the JD Power Survey for 2012, it was the only car in the survey to score five stars across all categories, from mechanical reliability to ownership costs and the dealer experience. Speculation (Summary) Horsepower: 184 Engine: 2.0 L I4 CRDi turbo diesel Wheelbase: 2,640 mm (103.9 in) Body Style: 5-door Compact SUV Layouts: Front Wheel Drive, 4WD Transmissions: 5-speed manual, 6-speed automatic, and 6-speed manual Chassis(Alternate Name): SL Sales 4th Generation Kia Sportage (2016-Present) Kia unveiled its newly redesigned Sportage at the Frankfurt Auto Show in September 2015, with plans to bring it to market as a 2016 model. The company said the contrasting sharp edges and smooth surfaces were inspired by modern fighter jets. There are three petrol engines, as well as one diesel engine in the line-up. The petrol options are a 1.6-litre, 2.0-litre or 2.4-litre, offering around 97 kW/161 N⋅m, 120 kW/200 N⋅m and 138 kW/241 N⋅m respectively, while the diesel is a 2.0-litre turbo that will produce around 135 kW/400 N⋅m. A 130 kW/265 N⋅m 1.6 T-GDi turbo-petrol with an optional seven-speed dual-clutch automatic, and a 136 kW/400Nm 2.0 R-Series diesel. Front- (FWD) and all-wheel drive (AWD) configurations are available Speculation (Summary) Horsepower: 181 Engine: 2.4 L Theta II I4 gasoline Wheelbase: 2,670 mm (105.1 in) Body Style: 5-door Compact SUV Layouts: Unconfirmed Transmissions: 6-speed manual, 6-speed automatic, and 7-speed DCT Chassis(Alternate Name): SL Sales Rating Interior - 6/10 Exterior - 6/10 Head/Tail Lights - 4/10 Head restraints & seats - 7/10 Roof strength - 8/10 Rear/Front Crash prevention - 9/10 OVERALL SCORE - 7/10 Category:Cars Category:Kia Motors